End
by magickismight
Summary: Harry awakes in St. Mungos and has a chat with Ron and Hermione.  'Snogging' only with a lot cut out from the end.


Harry slowly opened his eyes. It was much to bright. He had spent so long in darkness, how long he didn't know. All he knew was that he was lying in the warmest bed imaginable, in St. Mungos Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries. He didn't know why, either. He couldn't tell if he had any injuries. He wasn't in any pain. He reached for his glasses and put them on, finally he was able to see clearly. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room was white. The bed sheets were white, the walls were white, the floor was a darker shade of white, or maybe it was just dirty.

To his right was a window, and under the window was a bench. Sitting and sleeping against the bench was his best friend Ron Weasley, and leaning against Ron was his other best friend, Hermione Granger. They looked exauhsted, but Harry was releived that they were okay. Harry guessed they had been there all night. A moment later, Ron stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw Harry, he shook Hermione who also woke up. They lept up and rushed over to Harry's bed, bombarding him with words that really didn't make sense.

"Are you all right?"

"We thought you were a gonner, mate."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Glad to see you two are okay." said Harry, chuckling slightly.

"We're fine, Harry." said Hermione, glancing at Ron who nodded as if to confirm her statement. "We talked to the healers and they said they were going to let you out later this afternoon."

"Well, what time is it now?" asked Harry.

Ron looked at his watch. "About ten-forty," he said. Then his eyes widened. "Hermione, we have to go!" He grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room.

"Wait, where do you hae to go?" yelled Harry.

"We need to help Mrs. Weasley get ready for the-er-party ... ?" explained Hermione as though she wasn't exactly sure herself.

"Party?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, the big, You Know Who is dead party-" he paused when Harry and Hermione gave him exasperated looks. All this time had passed and he still wouldn't say his name. "Don't worry," Ron said to Harry. "You'll be home in time. That is, if you're still coming back to the burrow."

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Harry.

"Good. Look Hermione if we don't get going mum will have my head. Bye Harry!"

And with that, they left the room. Harry couldn't beleive it. It hadn't really sunk in that Voldemort was actually dead. That he had done it. That all the people in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds could now be safe, because the Death Eaters wouldn't make a move without their master. Harry felt as though a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. No more would his scar hurt. No more would he feel the impending doom he had been feeling the past year while he, Ron and Hermione had destroyed the Horcruxes. That was over. It was all over, and he couldn't help but feel imensely happy that he was going to a party to celebrate ... Well, everything.

-Later-

Harry sat in the Weasley's overcrowded living room. Everyone was happily drinking butterbeer, and talking and laughing with their family and friends. The only people who seemed not as happy as the others were himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He knew what ws up with Ron and Hermione. He hadn't missed them holding hands on the way out of his hospital room. But now, he noticed, they weren't talking, or even looking at each other. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room, occasionally glancing at each other then looking quickly away. What was up with Ginny he had no idea. Harry was starting to feel a bit hot, so he left to the kitchen. When he got in there, he sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands. Then, he heard a voice behind him. An all too familliar voice.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around. Standing behind him was Ginny. He motioned to the seat beside him and she sat down, avoiding his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt, because he was feeling so many things he was going mad.

"Harry ... How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well," said Harry, not knowing where to start. "Happy, stunned, confused, tired, and-" he stopped. He was going to say 'in love' but he didn't know if Ginny would like that.

"And what?"

"And ... Well ..."

Ginny cut him off. "Harry, now that V-Voldemort's dead ... Are we ...? I mean, do you ...?" she stammered, hardly getting her words out.

Harry's mind was completely blank. Usually he was so brave and ready. Now, sitting there with Ginny, he felt more nervous and insecure than ever. He knew he jsut had to do it. He's go crazy if he didn't. And she was right there, so close to him ... So he grabbed her hand, leaned in and kissed her. It felt just like it had in sixth year, only better. Harry was so releived. When they pulled apart, Ginny was looking at him as if to say, 'Your room?'. They ran up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom he and Ron were sharing.

After kissing for a while, Harry and Ginny heard voices outside the door. Harry reached for his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over himself and Ginny. In walked Ron and Hermione. She was giggling and trying to pull her hand out of Ron's grasp but he wouldn't let go.

He pushed her gently against the wall near his bed and brushed the hair away from her face. He leaned in (Harry closed his eyes) and kissed her.

Harry opened an eye and saw them sitting on the bed. Harry glanced at Ginny who looked as though it was killing her to not shout. He didn't know how they were going to get out of that room, but he wanted to get out of there soon. He was happy for them, sure, but Hermione was like a sister to him and he didn't want to watch her and Ron snogging like there was no tomorrow.

Then it hit him. It was risky, but well worth it considering the circumstances. He linked arms with Ginny and focused on his destination with much determinatin and there was a crack and he found himself in Ginny's room with Ginny looking quite out of breath.

"Never ... Do that ... Again," she panted.


End file.
